


Birthday Surprises

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: While trapped together on a mission Yohji tries to get to the bottom of Ken's bad mood. The conclusion is something that surprises them both.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Doki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Doki/gifts).



> Ok, this is a pairing I've never written only alluded to in some of my fics. It's a one-shot and does not really fit into any of my universes.
> 
> AN: Warning: innocent, naïve virginal Ken and sexy opportunistic Yohji. Oh and as far as canon goes for storyline…its so far off in AU land people it might as well be called Oz.

"Oh, that's just great! Are you sure? Shit! Ok, Ok I promise. Yeah…I actually mean it. We'll wait for your signal. Yeah me too. Ken out." Ken pulled the communicator from his ear and resisted the urge to fling it across the room.

 

He leaned his head back against a stack of boxes and sighed loudly. Ken glared at an indolently lounging figure when he heard a soft chuckle.

 

"So we're stuck here for a while huh?" Yohji asked as he patted his pockets for a cigarette.

 

"How'd you know?" Ken replied as he tried to get comfortable on the concrete floor. At least the room wasn't too chilly.

 

"Wasn't hard to figure out. Not by the way this place was swarmed when we took out the target. Good thing Omi found us this storeroom in the building schematics. By the amount of dust I'd say it hasn't been used for years." Yohji located the slightly crumpled pack and glanced forlornly inside. Shit! Only two left…he'd have to make his smokes last.

 

Ken crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily again. This was the last place he wanted to be. There were things he wanted to do.

 

His partner's annoying fidgeting was amusing to watch. Now to only figure out why Ken was so out of sorts.

 

"What did Omi have to say?" Maybe the blond Chibi was the one that got Ken all worked up.

 

"That we had to wait until the building cleared. Probably sometime tomorrow night. We're stuck here till then. In this dingy storeroom. Omi said to stay put until he communicated the all clear. God dammit!" Ken's brows drew down into a frown.

 

It was clear to Yohji that Ken was going to be tonight's entertainment. Never a dull moment and he was dying to get to the bottom of Ken's pissy mood.

 

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" Yohji lit one of his precious cigarettes and took a slow drag. He ignored Ken's waving hand and exaggerated coughing.

 

"Are you trying to get us caught? Jeez, Yohji!" Ken snarled.

 

"Oh come on like anyone's gonna find us. We had to practically dig through a stack of crates to get in here ourselves. Plus you moved em all back before we shut the door. And there's a rag stuffed under the jam to keep any light from escaping. Just be glad there was an overhead bulb and it wasn't burned out." Yohji looked around the small room.

Boxes were stacked along the walls and smaller containers lined some metal shelving. Curious he got up to rummage.

 

Old holiday decorations, reams of paper and other assorted office supplies covered the shelves. Digging further and stirring up a fair amount of dust Yohji crowed in delight when he unearthed the contents of two of the stacked boxes.

 

Leftovers from an old party no doubt. In one mostly empty box Yohji pulled out a bottle of whiskey. It was a decent brand too. The other box had napkins, paper plates in a Christmas design and a can of mixed nuts. Also still sealed.

 

"Well, well looks like we got the makings for a little private party. Whaddaya say Ken Ken care to join me?" Yohji grabbed a large stack of maroon table cloths off another shelf and laid them on the floor. It made a more comfortable place to sit than the bare concrete.

 

"Are you crazy? We can't drink now! What about the mission?" Ken truly believed Yohji was out of his mind.

 

Yohji settled back down on his comfortable pallet and opened the bottle. He took a healthy swig and smacked his lips. The burn from the alcohol creating a warm glow all the way to his stomach.

 

"What mission? It's over, the guy's dead and all we got to do is kill some time until it's safe to leave. Hey, why don't you come over here where it's comfortable. That floor has got to be getting cold." Yohji grinned and beckoned with his crooked finger.

 

"I'm fine over here and at least one of us is going to be alert for any problems." Ken stubbornly ignored the growing chill in the seat of his jeans from the concrete.

 

Yohji also opened the can of nuts and after downing a handful offered the can to Ken. It was waved away with a snarl. Yohji rolled his eyes. He never did find out why Ken was in such a foul mood. He took another drink out of the bottle and set it down beside him. It wouldn't do to get hammered. When drinking one had to learn to pace themselves.

 

"So who pissed in your cornflakes Ken Ken?"

 

"What?"

 

"I asked why you are in a bad mood. Come on spill. Did you have a hot date tonight or something?" Yohji could not resist winking.

 

"No, and drop it okay? I'm just hating being stuck in here." Ken grumped.

 

"What? You don't like my company? I'm hurt, Ken. Do you know how many women would kill to be in this position? Not to mention quite a few men too. You've got my gorgeous body all to yourself." Yohji ran his hands suggestively down his torso. To his delight, Ken flushed a deep red.

 

"Just stop it ok? Quit bugging me!" Ken could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and it mortified him.

 

"Not till you tell me why you're so upset." Yohji rested his hands in his lap…accidentally on purpose framing the crotch of his black jeans. Ken's eyes followed his hands and then he hastily looked away.

 

Well, well now that's an interesting development. Yohji thought as a Cheshire like grin lit his face.

 

"Drop it Yohji." Ken muttered as he stared at the wall.

 

"Nope. Can't do that Ken."

 

"Yes!" Ken growled.

 

"No!" Yohji mocked right back.

 

"I said Yes! Just stop it!" Ken yelled and then clamped his lips shut. Remembering that they needed to be at least a little bit quiet.

 

"No not until you tell me." Yohji took another drink and offered the bottle once more to Ken. He expected the brunette to refuse. To his surprise Ken took the bottle and drank.

 

Not used to hard alcohol Ken sputtered and wheezed a bit as it burned clear down to his gut.

 

"All right! All right! I'll tell you!" Ken glanced at his watch. A quarter after Twelve. "It's my birthday ok? My nineteenth and I didn't want to celebrate it in a dingy basement storeroom. I wanted to go out and do something….anything to make me forget what we do for a living. That's impossible now." Ken sulked and took another drink. The alcohol hit him like a fist and made Ken light headed.

 

"Whoa, easy there Ken I think you've had enough." Yohji leaned over and took the bottle.

 

"Fine whatever." Ken muttered. He looked down at the floor and pouted. As birthdays went this one sucked.

 

"You know Ken Ken…there is a birthday tradition…" Yohji moved closer to the sullen young man.

 

"Oh fuck no! There is no way you are spanking me!" Ken yelled again.

 

"As appealing as that sounds. It wasn't what I had in mind." Yohji's voice came from just a foot away.

 

Ken looked up startled…when had he gotten so close? He could not help but stare as Yohji drew even closer. The blond stopped when he was mere inches from the skittish assassin.

 

"I was talking about a birthday kiss Ken. After all, we wouldn't want you to not have a present now would we?" Yohji's voice was whisper quiet and sultry sweet.

 

"I…Yohji…I…" Ken was trapped in the depths of Yohji's impossibly green eyes.

 

"Shut up Ken." Yohji ordered before closing the distance and sealing his mouth over the stunned assassin's.

 

Too surprised Ken didn't pull back as Yohji's hands slid into his hair. His brain simply shut off and Yohji took advantage of his gasp to deepen the contact. Before Ken knew it a warm tongue slipped between his lips to explore.

 

He'd never been kissed like this. Ever. Ken's eyes fluttered shut and his hands gripped Yohji's shirt. Not even aware that this was something he'd ever wanted the emotions coursing through Ken's body were overwhelming.

 

A small insistent voice in the back of Ken's mind was whispering to him. That Yohji wasn't bragging…god the man could kiss.

 

So caught up in the duel of lips and tongue Ken didn't realize at first when Yohji's hands went straying. First, they cupped his face with Yohji's thumbs caressing his cheeks. When Ken gave an involuntary moan they skated down his neck to rest on his shoulders.

 

Ken arched closer and he became dizzy. He was sure it was just lack of oxygen and not because Yohji was currently frying his synapses.

 

Taking this as implicit encouragement Yohji's arms encircled Ken's waist and pulled him against his body. Ken was practically sitting in Yohji's lap.

 

Whoa!

 

Ken's eyes widened when he felt something hot and hard pressing into his thigh.

 

Sanity returned with a rush and Ken for lack of a better word freaked.

 

Ken reared back and pushed at Yohji hard. Caught off guard the blond let go of his suddenly struggling lap full. Ken fell backward on his ass and glared at his teammate.

 

"What the hell was that?" Ken yelled. Not even thinking about trying to stay quiet.

 

Yohji causally reached down and adjusted the boner that was about to rip its way out of his pants. Who'd have thought that the young man sitting in front of him was so god damned tempting. The kiss was intended as a joke…at first. But by the time Ken let out that first needy little moan Yohji was hooked.

 

He wanted more.

 

Yohji took a deep breath and wished he could smoke that second cigarette now. But if things went according to plan he'd be needing it later. That is if he could keep Ken from gutting him.

 

Still, Yohji could not keep the smug grin off his face as he looked over at his teammate. Flushed and panting Ken looked oh so edible. His deep brown eyes practically sparked with anger and his hair was thoroughly mussed.

 

"Well, Ken if you didn't know what I was doing then I must have been doing it wrong. Want to try again? See if I get it right this time?" Yohji licked his lips suggestively.

 

"You! You! I…No! Just N…O…NO!" Ken babbled. "Stay away from me you letch!"

 

Yohji tried not to laugh at Ken's outrage. Really him acting like a shy virgin was really just too much.

 

"Letch? I'm a letch? You seemed to be enjoying what I was doing right along with me Ken Ken. I'd say by the hard on that's tenting your jeans right now you liked it a bit too much." Yohji could not keep his eyes off that intriguing bulge.

 

Ken's hands shot down to cover the incriminating evidence.

 

"Yohji I like girls!"

 

Denial it's not just a river in Egypt. Yohji thought with a snide leer.

 

"Why don't you tell me how your date and sleepover with Yuriko went then?"

 

Ken's eyes widened…how the hell had Yohji found out?

 

"How did you? Who told? Yohji!" Ken sputtered.

 

"Well, she did call the next day and mentioned that she hoped you didn't have a sore back from sleeping on the floor of the hotel room you shared. What's the matter? Couldn't get it up or did you chicken out?" Really this was ruining almost any chance Yohji had of getting laid tonight be he could not keep his mouth shut. Besides, the thought of Ken with that bimbo made him see red. This shocking revelation was a real eye-opener for the normally fuck em and leave em blond assassin.

 

"What did you tell her? She never called back you know. I always wondered…" Ken frowned as he absently ran his fingers across his still tingling lips.

 

There was no way Yohji was going to confess to telling Yuriko that Ken was a bad choice for a boyfriend. That she should move on. Not quite sure at the time why he'd said such things now it was glaringly apparent.

 

He wanted Ken for himself.

 

"I told her you were taken Ken Ken. That you were seeing someone else." Yohji edged closer to the sprawled assassin.

 

"What?!" Ken all but screeched. "Why did you tell her that?"

 

Yohji was now once more leaning over Ken. A position he found he liked very much.

 

"Because it's true." Yohji simply replied. Oh, man, he wanted to explore the panting body laid out before him. But Ken was more likely at the moment to punch his lights out.

 

"Who the hell am I supposedly seeing then?" Ken huffed and contemplated scooting backward. Yohji was just too damn close. Plus the memory of the blond's lips on his made his traitorous body sit up and take notice of Yohji's proximity.

 

"Me." Yohji's hand reached out to cup Ken's jaw. To hold him in place…he wanted to see if he was totally misinterpreting the situation.

 

Ken was hard…for him. Bodies didn't lie. Plus the brunette had really gotten into the kiss before his wandering sanity kicked back in. Opportunities were too precious to waste in their line of work. They could both be dead tomorrow. Hell…their hiding place could still be found tonight.

 

"You? What? Seeing me? What are you crazy?" There was nowhere else to retreat to. Yohji had him against the wall. The only way Ken was getting away was if he shoved the blond away.

 

"Come on Ken I've seen the way you look at me. Hell, I've even flirted with you before." Yohji's mouth quirked into a grin. He really hadn't meant it at the time…all the sly comments and teasing winks. Or did he? The subtle come-ons Yohji had been throwing Ken's way for months.

The reality of the situation was that he did.

 

"But…but…that was just a game Yohji. You make a comment…I get embarrassed and we go on with our lives." Was it really? Ken felt hot and dizzy…he couldn't think with Yohji so close.

 

Yes, Ken had done his share of Yohji watching. How could he resist? The man was sex on legs. Plus having a room right next to the blond made for some very interesting nights. He could hear every sound coming from that room when Yohji brought home a guest.

 

Every moan. Every plea and harsh exhalation. To Ken's mortification he'd lain in bed more than once hard and aching. Wondering what it would be like for someone to touch him like that.

 

Now Ken had the living embodiment of his wet dreams right there in front of him and he was freaking. Understandable really since Ken always thought he'd find some girl to settle down with. The harsh reality of that fantasy was that he was an assassin. Chained to Kritiker and he would probably die with his leash firmly in their grasp. He wouldn't have the luxury of a normal life.

 

Yohji's voice brought Ken back to the present.

 

"What if I meant it Ken?" Yohji scooted forward until he was comfortably straddling Ken's strong thighs. His hand still firmly grasping Ken's chin as he waited for a response.

 

"Yohji I…don't…I never…" Ken realized he wanted this…whatever it was. Even if it was only the one time.

 

"That's ok Ken Ken I have." Yohji lowered his head again for a taste of Ken's lush inviting mouth.

 

This time Ken kissed him back. Somewhat sloppily but enthusiastically. Always preferring experienced partners Yohji found Ken's innocence endearing. The thought of being the first one made him hotter than hell.

 

Ken's hands pushed their way beneath Yohji's unzipped mission coat and wrapped around his chest. He gripped the fabric of Yohji's shirt hard. His gasp when Yohji nipped and licked at his lips was enough of an invitation to invite the blond's tongue inside to play.

 

The innocent necking he did with Yuriko was nothing like this. It didn't come close to making him feel like shattering completely apart.

 

Yohji explored every part of his mouth, Ken eagerly reciprocated and was rewarded by the encouraging little grunts from the blond.

 

Yohji's hands meanwhile stroked Ken's chest pushing the leather jacket off his shoulders until Ken let go of him and it dropped to the floor. He then shed his own coat and settled once more in Ken's lap.

 

Ken's head tipped back at the sensations of Yohji touching his body. His eyes fluttered shut as a pair of warm hands slid under his black t-shirt and onto bare skin. Ken groaned when talented fingers lightly brushed his nipples.

 

Ken was amazed…who knew they'd be so sensitive?

 

Ken felt Yohji's lips on the underside of his jaw and he shivered as a wet tongue lapped at the sensitive skin. They continued down as Yohji's hands pulled the neck of the shirt aside. A little nip and a sharp suck left Ken gasping.

 

Yohji wanted to see proof of what he was doing stain Ken's dusky skin. He tasted his way down Ken's neck to a spot right above his collarbone. Ken squirmed deliciously as Yohji left a purple-red bruise to mark his passion.

 

Eager to see more flesh Yohji grabbed the hem of Ken's shirt then lifted it over his head. He tossed the garment aside and untied the orange sweatshirt at Ken's waist. It too joined the small heap of clothing as Yohji's hands slipped down that muscular chest. They traced the shadow of a six-pack and Ken groaned. Arching up into the touch and bringing their crotches into perfect alignment.

 

At that first heated slide, Ken gasped Yohji's name.

 

Ken's eyes opened when Yohji hesitated at the waistband of Ken's jeans.

 

"Yohji?" Ken's eyes were unfocused and his tone unsure.

 

"Let me do this Ken Ken. I need it…need you. God, I want to fuck you so badly. Not here…later in my bed. But now…just let me touch you." Yohji whispered into Ken's ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

 

Ken was putty in the blond's embrace. All he could think about was Yohji's slim, elegant hands on his cock. Someplace up until now, only his own hands had touched. Not even the thought of Yohji wanting to fuck him freaked him out at the moment. The blond could have and Ken would have let him. His wits seemed to have gone wandering again as Yohji unzipped Ken's jeans. His knuckles brushing the hardness beneath the denim.

 

"Yohji…" Ken moaned his assent into Yohji's neck and then daringly took a taste of the pale skin. Salt, nicotine and Yohji filled his senses.

 

Ken's hips bucked as Yohji traced the shape of him through his boxers. The brunette couldn't look as Yohji tugged his jeans down his hips to fully expose Ken to the chilled air of the room.

"Very nice Ken Ken." Yohji murmured approvingly. The kid sure had a nice surprise packed into those worn jeans. Thick and glistening with pre-come Yohji just had to sample what was displayed.

 

As Ken leaned against the wall behind him Yohji knelt between the brunette's spread legs and licked at the pearlescent drops. Somewhat hampered by his jeans Ken was unable to move very much as Yohji licked a broad swipe up the underside of his dick.

 

When the blond took the head in his mouth and sucked Ken thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

 

"Oh…god…Yohji…god!" Ken chanted as Yohji lavished the firmness of Ken's erection with attention. He knew he was good but judging by Ken's reaction was not going to last very long. That was ok as far as Yohji was concerned. He wanted to taste all Ken had to give.

 

Unable to stay completely still Ken's hands rested on Yohji's head as he started to buck frantically into the hot mouth encircling him. Expecting Ken's enthusiasm Yohji relaxed his throat and let Ken fuck his mouth.

 

Hollowing his cheeks and sucking at each tugging pull had Ken whimpering. When Yohji swirled his tongue around the head Ken chanted his name like a mantra. Then Yohji ever so lightly scraped his teeth along Ken's hard length.

 

"YOHJI!" Ken yelled and came explosively in the blond's mouth.

 

Yohji licked and sucked and swallowed. Accepting the salty offering he gently laved the wilting erection as Ken shuddered above him. Reluctantly Yohji released Ken with a wet pop and licking his lips sat back up.

 

Ken gasped for air, his face tinged pink and shiny from sweat. His arms lay limply at his sides as Yohji once more made himself comfortable in Ken's lap. His own erection a painful reminder that he wanted to come too.

 

Yohji brushed back Ken's damp bangs and he opened his gorgeous brown eyes. Ken could not even look Yohji in the eye and the blond thought Ken's sudden shyness utterly adorable.

 

The blond assassin leaned in for a kiss. Despite his embarrassment, Ken gladly opened under Yohji's probing tongue. A new tang registered as Yohji kissed him deeply. Ken realized it was his own cum he was tasting. Something that might have totally grossed him out before but now seemed unbearably erotic.

 

Dimly in the recesses of Ken's sated brain, he recalled some locker room talk about blowjob etiquette. That warning your partner before flooding their mouth was the polite thing to do. Ken hadn't even considered it. He pulled away from Yohji and blurted out.

"I'm sorry!"

 

Yohji pulled back confused. Sorry? Ken was having second thoughts now? After he's gotten blown and Yohji was still hard as a rock! What the hell? Before he could even get angry Ken rushed forward.

 

"I…should have warned you! That…that I was going to come. I'm sorry!" Ken anxiously peeked at Yohji.

 

Yohji's lips twitched, he chuckled and then laughed outright.

 

Ken's brows drew down into a frown.

 

"Ken you adorably silly idiot. I wanted you to. I loved it. You tasted wonderful. Now if you could er…take care of a problem I seem to be having." Yohji took Ken's hand and placed it on the crotch of his black pants.

 

"Ah…Yohji I don't know if I can…ah…well do what you did to me. I've never before…" Ken bit his lip and worriedly looked at the blond. He really did want to try but the location and his nervousness did not make the ideal situation.

 

Yohji kissed the frown right off of the brunette's face and when Ken was once more eagerly rubbing against Yohji he lifted his head.

 

"That's ok Ken…just touch me. Touch me like you'd touch yourself." Yohji rubbed Ken's hand along the hard line in his pants.

 

Now it was Yohji's turn to suck in a lungful of air as Ken slid down his zipper. He watched Ken's face as the brunette carefully pulled him out of the confining fabric.

 

Surprised at the size and heat of Yohji's erection Ken barely grasped him in a loose fist.

 

"Commando Yohji?"

 

"Ah… I ran out of clean laundry. Harder Ken I won't break you know." Yohji gasped as Ken's grip tightened and he gave an experimental tug.

 

Ken's callused hand glided smoothly on pre-come and sweat. Fascinated that he was holding Yohji's cock in his hand. Curious Ken took his other hand and extended a finger. He gathered some of the liquid and tentatively touched it to his tongue. The liquid did not taste of much at all other than being a wee bit bitter but not unpleasant.

 

Yohji groaned watching as Ken took his first taste of him.

 

"Twist your hand as you pull up, now run your thumb over the head…yessss…like that." Yohji thrust up into Ken's hand.

 

It was so good but not enough. Wanting them to come together this time Yohji stilled Ken's hand and then wrapped them both around his hard-on and Ken's reawakening one. Together they stroked and tugged, fingered and explored.

 

The sensation of their cocks rubbing slickly together had them both moaning. Yohji slammed his mouth down over Ken's pressing his body closer. Ken cried out into his mouth as Yohji's hand fondled the brunette's heavy sac.

 

The room became stiflingly warm as their mingled panting breaths filled the silence of the basement storeroom. Neither was aware of the hard floor. Cushioned only with a few layers of cotton tablecloth. The only thing that existed was the mating of tongues and the growing desperate need to come.

 

Yohji rocked into their joined hands as he licked and kissed Ken's neck. The harsh panting in his ear signaling Ken's second orgasm of the night. Yohji slipped one finger behind Ken's balls and pressed sharply. Ken cried out and stiffened against the blond. He spilled over their hands as his hips jerked.

 

The added lubrication and Ken's voice softly saying his name over and over pushed Yohji over the edge too. He buried his face in the soft hair at Ken's nape and spilled his essence to mingle with Ken's.

 

For a few long minutes neither one of them moved. They drifted in post-coital euphoria. Part adrenaline high from the mission and part pure lust. Now sated and cooling in the tiny basement storeroom.

 

Yohji lifted his head and kissed Ken right on the nose.

 

"That was wonderful. Thank you." Yohji then placed a loving kiss on Ken's upturned mouth.

 

"It was wasn't it?" Ken's voice was somewhat stunned and amazed.

 

Ken raised his dripping hand and without even thinking licked his fingers. Well…it would have to become an acquired taste Ken decided as he then wiped his hand off on a tablecloth.

 

Yohji watched as Ken innocently tasted their mingled juices. God the kid was going to kill him…didn't he realize how sexy that was? Then Yohji chuckled as Ken's nose wrinkled and he discretely wiped his hand off.

 

"Yeah, we're kind of a mess kiddo. Let's get cleaned up and comfortable ok?" Yohji grabbed another corner of their makeshift nest and wiped away the worst of the splatters. Then he tucked Ken back in his jeans and did up the zipper before doing the same for himself.

Ken started to pull away and Yohji stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Where Ya going Ken Ken?" Yohji said as he grabbed their coats.

 

"I though…that is…ah I figured you'd want to you know. I didn't think guys cuddled." Ken finished in a rush.

 

"Who told you that? I'll have you know I'm a very cuddly guy. Now come here." Yohji got comfortable and held out his arms.

 

Ken crawled over and settled at Yohji's side. The blond wrapped his coat around them both and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Ken laid his head on Yohji's shoulder.

 

"This is nice…but…but what does it mean Yohji? After we get out of here?" Ken hesitantly asked.

 

"What would you like it to mean Ken Ken?" Yohji replied as he got out his last cigarette and lit it with a sigh. He blew the smoke towards the ceiling and waited for an answer.

 

It took until he'd smoked the entire thing and crushed it out on the concrete for Ken to have an answer.

 

"I'd like to do this again. I like being close to you. I want you to make love to me in your bed. I want to know what's it's like to be in there…with you. Instead of…well…" Ken trailed off with a blush staining his cheeks.

 

Yohji smiled. "Instead of hearing others through the walls?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'd like that too." Yohji kissed Ken again and idly sifted his fingers through Ken's thick hair.

 

"Happy Birthday Ken Ken." Yohji whispered and pulled the brunette closer. To wait out the long day until they could safely sneak out of the building.

 

"Thanks." Ken sleepily replied and snuggled into the blonde's arms. Safe and warm and not so alone anymore.

 

As birthdays went this was the best one he could ever remember.


End file.
